Danger in the Oasis
|gold = 1100 1100 1000 |exp = 500 500 500 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/3 Pirika [ Whew... Crossing the desert is a lot harder than what I'd heard. ] Phoena [ Yes... I had no idea it would be so tough. ] Pirika [ We'll be there soon. ] Phoena [ I'll do my best... Phew... ] ---- Pirika [ Ah, Phoena! I can see an oasis! ] Phoena [ Really? I thought we weren't going to make it. ] Pirika [ See? Over there... Wait, Hero, something seems strange! ] Phoena [ That's... ] Pirika [ Monsters! The oasis is under attack by monsters! We need to go save them! ] ---- Monster [ ...! ] -- The monster attacks the exhausted soldier -- Lake of Sand Soldier [ Oof! ] Phoena [ Are you alright? ] Lake of Sand Soldier [ Who are you? ] Pirika [ The Volunteer Army! Leave this to us. ] Lake of Sand Soldier [ Sorry for the trouble. ] Pirika [ I'm tired from the long journey. Let's finish this quickly! ] Part 2/3 Pirika [ These soldiers look weird. ] Phoena [ They seem unambitious...or more like they've got pretty low morale. ] Pirika [ But still they're fighting so hard against the monsters. What is going on? ] Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ We have to handle these guys first! Just a little longer, Hero! ] Part 3/3 Pirika [ It seems we drove them off... ] Phoena [ There's a stuffy atmosphere all throughout the city. ] Pirika [ I wonder if it's because of the monsters. ] Phoena [ I have a feeling it's not just that... ] Pirika [ Let's go see the queen. We might be able to learn something. ] ---- ??? (Kalifa) [ Let's see.. So you're the ones who have business with Her Majesty? ] Phoena [ We thank you for allowing us an audience, regardless of our sudden visit. ] ??? (Kalifa) [ Well, I can't really refuse someone introduced by the sages, now can I? ] Pirika [ Who's the old dude? ] Phoena [ Pirika, he's not an old dude. He's a gentleman. ] ??? (Kalifa) [ Ah ha ha, you guys are funny. Are you travelling entertainers or somethin'? ] Pirika [ Of course not. We're the Volunteer Army. ] Kalifa [ Oh? Is that so? I'm Kalifa, adjutant to Her Majesty. ] Kalifa [ For certain reasons, Her Majesty cannot meet with you. Sorry. ] Kalifa [ Uh, what was it you needed? You wanted to borrow a ship? ] Phoena [ Yes. We know it's a rash request, but could you please lend one to us? ] Kalifa [ I would really love to lend you one, but... ] Kalifa [ In addition to the given situation, I couldn't do so without Her Majesty's approval. ] Phoena [ So then... ] Kalifa [ I'm sorry, but we really can't afford to help right now. We're in quite a bind. ] Pirika [ We'll be sure to return it to you soon. Still no good? ] Kalifa [ I still can't do that. I'm sorry. ] Phoena [ Uhm, so what are the queen's reasons? ] Kalifa [ Hm? That's none of your business. ] Phoena [ We might be able to do something to help. ] Kalifa [ Hm... That's true. ] Phoena [ ...Could you tell us about it? ] Kalifa [ Hmmm, I suppose so. You have been introduced by the Three Sages after all. ] Phoena [ Thank goodness... ] Kalifa [ You...have very pretty eyes. ] Phoena [ Huh? Uh? T-Thank you? ] Kalifa [ The reason is...the queen is sick. It's a really bad new kind of infectious disease. ] Kalifa [ She's in great pain and has a high fever. It's impossible for her to see anyone. ] Kalifa [ The disease is also spreading, infecting citizens and soldiers alike. ] Pirika [ Then the reason the soldiers' morale was low was because of the disease? ] Kalifa [ We don't have enough men. Everyone's getting sick. Morale has plummeted. ] Phoena [ Is there no cure? ] Kalifa [ The doctors are looking, but nothing so far. We're all in trouble if this keeps up. ] Phoena [ The sages might know something, don't you think? ] Kalifa [ We already asked them. The result was just a guess, though. ] Phoena [ I see... ] Kalifa [ This is the current state of affairs in the Lake of Sand. Do you understand now? ] Phoena [ ...Couldn't I also help search for a cure? ] Kalifa [ You? You're not a doctor or a sage. What could a simple girl like you do? ] Phoena [ Well... ] Kalifa [ I didn't mean anything by it, but you should all leave while you can. ] Kalifa [ Soon all roads to the Lake of Sand will be closed. Our problems will be solved here. ] Phoena [ ...Do you intend for the country to just perish? ] Kalifa [ We're struggling to prevent that, I don't want to die just yet. ] Phoena [ Then please let me struggle with you. ] Kalifa [ You really don't get it, do you? Why do you persist in this so much? ] Phoena [ I can't stand it. Having lives that can be saved lost before my eyes. ] Phoena [ I wish I could help them... I'd do anything in my power to save them, if I could. ] Kalifa [ ...That's just self-satisfaction. ] Phoena [ Maybe so... but I don't want to just do nothing. Please. Please let me help too. ] Kalifa [ Thanks. I really appreciate the thought. But I don't wish to involve you. ] Kalifa [ Leave. You have things that you need to do too, don't you? ] Phoena [ Kalifa... ] Phoena [ (Why can't I do anything...? If only I had more power...) ] -- Phoena's book suddenly flips open, emitting a strong blue aura -- Kalifa [ What? What in the world just happened? ] Pirika [ It's Phoena's book again! This is bad! If they came out in a place like this...! ] Phoena [ Please wait. This time it feels different. It's warm somehow... ] -- With a brilliant flash of light, an object materialised in Phoena's hands -- Pirika [ She's right... Hey, something came out. ] Phoena [ This is...a panacea for the infectious disease. ] Pirika [ A panacea!? Why do you know that, Phoena? ] Phoena [ No... It's just, the words appeared in my mind. ] Pirika [ I see... Hey, but if this can cure anything, it might cure the queen's disease! ] Kalifa [ This is... How could medicine come out of a book...? Who in the world are you? ] Phoena [ I'm searching for that answer. More importantly, Kalifa, give this to the queen. ] Kalifa [ Can you guarantee that this isn't poison? ] Phoena [ Can't...Can't you trust us? ] Kalifa [ Trust you, eh...? ] Kalifa [ Do you mind if I drink this? ] Phoena [ Go ahead. There is no problem with a healthy person drinking it. ] Kalifa [ I don't know if this is medicine or not, but it doesn't seem like poison. ] Kalifa [ Alright. We're so desperate we're clutching at straws at this point. ] Phoena [ Thank you! ] Kalifa [ Normally I'd never let something this suspicious anywhere near the queen, though... ] Kalifa [ I think I trust you. And you have beautiful eyes. You'll be a fine woman someday. ] Phoena [ Huh? I-I...I'm so embarrassed. ] Kalifa [ I'll go give this to Her Majesty. Please wait here. ] ---- Kalifa [ Sorry to keep you waiting. ] Phoena [ Kalifa! How is the queen? ] Kalifa [ It was really amazing! Her fever went down and she regained consciousness. ] Kalifa [ It's all thanks to you. Thank you so much. ] Phoena [ It was actually kind of an accident... ] [ Even so, I would like to thank you. ] Phoena [ And you would be...? ]